Fallen
by Demented Symphony
Summary: Li Syaoron is an angel assigned to protect a special charge, Sakura Kinomoto. In doing so, he began to fall in love. He has one month to get her to fall in love with him or else.... Can he convince her and the angels against him that they are destined to
1. Chapter 1

﻿ 

Fallen  
by animeprincess056

Please be nice, this is my first fanfic with this site. Please review and let me know what you think. Good or bad, I don't care as long as you review.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own ccs. 

Fallen  
Chapter one

The young woman screamed as her husband tried to comfort her. "Kinomoto-san, I need you to push one more time, and we will welcome your baby into the world." She pushed harder ,screaming and cried tears of joy as she heard her baby's first cry. The doctor wrapped the newborn in a pink blanket and handed her to the anxious mother.  
"Congratulations, Kinomoto-san, it's a girl." The mother smiled as she and her husband looked down on thier newest joy.  
"Sakura, we will call you Sakura." There was also someone else in the delivery room who witnessed the birth of the little cherry blossom. The tall young man stood over the newborn. His amber eyes metting her emerald.  
'A girl, this is a first.' This was a first for Syaoron, who was usually given boys as charges.  
"Well Sakura, this should be interesting." He spread his wings and flew back to report the birth of his charge.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Li Syaoron, I see you have returned." The pale man with long hair and glasses grinned as he took the hand of the amber angel.  
"Yes master. I am back to report that my charge has been born. Her name is to be Sakura Kinomoto." The head angel smiled.  
"I am glad. She is extra special, this one. You are lucky to be assigned to her." Syaoron furrowed his brow and looked to his master with curiousity.  
"Why sir was I given this child and what make her so special?" The head angel smiled faintly and laughed.  
"You will know in due time. For now, just remember. Protect her and never reveal yourself to her." The brown haired angel bowed slightly and took his leave.  
"Are you sure he is the best one for this task, master?" The head angel turned to find his right hand man, Yue, enter the room. His silver hair flowing stunningly over his soft white wings. His violet eyes expressing no emotion, his voice cold as ice. His master saw the look of concern written on Yues face. He pushed his Glasses further up his nose and smiled.  
"Yes I do, he'll do just fine."

Year 1  
Syaoron perched himself in his usual place right beside Sakuras Bassinet. He watched as her mother, a beautiful fair skinned woman with long raven hair as she fed and changed the baby. Every once and a while he would nod off. The first couple of years were always the worst. All the child would do is eat, sleep and cry. And since this was a special case, the head angel gave all of his other charges to other angels. So here he was, every painstaking moment. He did many things to keep himself busy. During the day, he would move things around the nursery to keep the young mother on her toes and at night, he would fly out, and count the stars int he night sky. His favorite thing, however came to be watching young Sakura sleep. For when she opened those big emerald eyes of hers, he would get a glance of the woman she would grow to be.

Year 3  
Syaoron woke up in a stir, the smell of smoke swelling up in his nostrils. He tured to see Sakura screaming as the flames erupted around her. He then remembered the head angel and his words, 'Protect her, she is very special. Her safety is your most vital responsibility' He looked back over to Sakura feeling her fear as the falmes were getting dangerously clos to the frightened child.  
"Here goes nothing." He chanted a quick spell that shielded the child from the flames. He then willed the window opened and placed the child safely down on the grass, luckily for him, before the crowd started forming.  
Many stood watching as the flames engulfed the home pondering how a small child got out, and where her parents could be. Minutes later, an ambulance along with the fire department. Once the flames were put out, the two bodies who were once Sakuras parents were found. They had died in the fire, leaving Sakura an orphan. A young woman came and placed a blanket around Sakura and escorted her ta a car. Syaoron watched as she turned around in the back seat to watch as her home, parents and happy childhood vanish from site.

Year 8  
The young angel watched the little emerald eye girl with pity in his eyes. Her foster mother had gotten drunk again, leaving the proof along the young girls cheek. After the fire five years before, she had been placed in close to ten foster homes. Beaten and verbally abused, Syaoron had begun to wonder if he should have just let her meet her fate in the fire.  
But as quickly as the thought would come, he would dismiss it. He had to admit that he had grown quite fodof the young girl. It delighted him to see that the girl had a strong spirit and an even stronger will. No matter how many times she was beaten or put down, she kept a constant smile on her face. His favorites were always the ones pointed in his direction.

Year 13  
The man stumbled thru the hallway until he came to the bedroom door. He slowly turned the knob and entered the room. He stood at the edge of the young girls bed and looked at her with lust in his eyes. He gently pulled the blankets from on top of her. She woke up and rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on what was going on.  
He began to crawl up to the girl, who had already started crying. The smell of alchol and cigarettes heavily on his breath. He covered the girls mouth to stop her from screaming while he ran his hand up her nightgown. The girl let out a cry, begging him to stop. She bit down on his finger and he slapped her across the face.  
"You little bitch, sit still!" The man went to kiss her, the girl struggling underneathe him. This was it, Syaoron couldn't take it anymore. There was no way he was going to let this filth of a man take Sakuras innocence from her.  
Not thinking, he willed the man off of the girl and watched him as he slid down the wall. Syaoron stood and watched as the mans irratic breathing lessened and then all together stopped. The first time in 200 years, he had taken the life of a mortal. His concern shifted to Sakura, who was now balled up in the corner crying holding the only trinket from her happy life, a stuffed animal with golden eyes which she called Kero. Rocking back and forth and thanking god between sobs.

Well there is chapter 1! I will post Chappie 2 very soon, please review. Let me know good or bad. Im looking foward to hearing from all of you!


	2. Chapter 2

﻿ 

Fallen  
by animeprincess056  
Disclaimer: I donot own ccs

* * *

Meeting with the head angel 

All syaoron could do was keep his head down as he awaited punishment from his master. The dark haired angel looked down on Syaoron with stern and sympethetic eyes. By his side was Yue, who just looked down at him with disgust. Ashamed that a fellow angel would commit such a crime. He expected it from the humans they have sworn to protect, not an angel. Angels were far greater beings to resort to such lewd acts.  
Syaoron foled his wings and tryed to remain calm."You wanted to see me?" He couldn't bear to look his master in the eyes, knowing the dissapointment that he himself had placed there.  
"Yes, Li Syaoron, you have claimed the life of a mortal under your charge, do you deny it?" He took a deep breath and looked into his masters eyes. His master seeing the fear clearly in his eyes. A thought suddenly pained him as he was about to answer. ' This is it, I'll never see her again.' He looked into the head angels eyes, "No, I don not deny it. I was simply following my orders."  
"Your orders! Your orders were not to kill the girls parents!" Yue shouted loudly. The head angel raised his hand o quiet the angered angel. "was he truly going to harm the girl?" Syaoron looked his master in the eyes, without hesitation." Yes, he was. As you told me, protect her. And that I did. I apologize that it resulted in the death of that mortal. No matter how sick and vile he was." The head angel remained silent, eyes fixated on the emotional angel. " I watched as she was constantly beaten, put down, stepped on, and was able to do nothing. I was not about to watch him steal her soul. Even through all the heartahe she has been through, she canstill smile and have hope in her eyes. If I would have allowed that man to hurt her, that hope would dissapear and she would be no more then an empty shell." All the anger he felt, all the fear that she felt, he could hold back no longer. He felt hot tears stream down his face.  
"I am sorry that he died, but I am not sorry that I did it to protect her. That I would do again in a heartbeat." The angel bent down and placed his hands on the young angels shoulders. He gently wiped a falling tear fron the angels eye.  
"Well, i cannot punish you for following a direct order, now can I?" Yue and Syaoron both looked at thier master with shock. Yue's shock then turned to anger. "But master," "Yue, he was protecting the girl. It is an unfortunate circumstance that cannot be changed. As long as the girl is safe, I feel that this matter has been resolved. Syaoron, you may go now." The brown haired angel arose, bowed an took his leave.  
Yue turned to his master, anger and impatience surfacing in his voice. " Master, he deserved to be bannished, his wings clipped, his actions were uncalled for. The girl was not in a life or death situation! He had no right-" "Please Yue, trust me. Besides, I talked to Karan. She told me that the man was going to die in a car crash the next day. He would have died either way. "Yues face softened towards his masters. The angel who had found him in the gutters down on earth. He was his masters charge. When he died, the master took him under his wing, literally and gave him divine immortality. For that, Yue thanked him by serving right beside him. He took heed to what hi master was telling him. He would let the matter go...for now.

Back on earth

Call it divine intervention, or luck, but after the death of her foster father, she was placed with yet another family. This one however she had come to call home. Shiro and Michiru Sohma and thier daughter Meiling, welcomed Sakura the newest member into thier family. Syaoron wondered if maybe his master had something to do with it. Then came to the conclusion that this family just fell in love with her. Just as he had. It took him almost losing her, to look into his heart to see what was there all along. He had fallen in love with her the moment he looked into those emerald eyes. It pained him knowing that he will spend the rest of her life watching her, and never be able to hold her. As he watched her sleep each night the thought caused him to cry inside and out.

Year 17

"Sakura! Come on lazy bones! Get out of bed...SAKURA!" The raven haired girl shook her sister violently. Forcing her to wake up. "I'm up Meiling, I'm up. Geez! Can't a girl get any sleep round here!" Right as Sakura laid back down and covered her head with her blanket, Meiling grabbed the pillow from undernethe her and whacked her with it. "Baka Sakura!" The sleepy girl took her other pillow and hit the raven haired girl. The two girls laughed hysterically as the pummeled eachother.

Later that morning

Sakura stood in front of the mirror, trying to decide what to dop with her hair. Her short brown hair had grown quite long, passing the small of her back as it curled. Her body was long and slender, her skin bright and healthy. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, just as Syaoron had seen many years ago.  
He would watch her, dumbfounded, to him everyday she grew more beautiful. The past four years went by like a blur. Sakura was now in high school, where she was one of the top students in her class. Admired and loved by all. Every morning, sometimes even twice a day, she would open her locker and a flood of letters would fall at her feet. She never threw away a single one. She would answer them simply telling her suitors that she was flattered, but had to refuse. That at the time, she was more interested in her studies and had no time to pursue relationships.  
Deep down however, she was waiting for something, rather someone. She didn't know who, but she knew that she would know as soon as she met him. Ever since she was young, that secret wish kept her going, kept her beliving. A girls dream of love is a powerful thing.  
Syaoron followed her to school daily, watching her. Everytime her gaze met his, he would think that maybe she saw him, but he knew inside that it was just wishful thinking.

A life short lived

This was the first time since the incident happened that the master called for him. He wondered to himself as he stood in a grand hall, covered in drapes of red velvet. ahis focus slowly drifted to a large mural painted on to the wall. They were angels who had either choosen to retire and be reborn as a mortal on earth, or had fallen for whatever reason was their own. He thought to himself if he'd ever have a place onthat wall. The thought both saddened and joy to him. He didn't notice that Yue had come.  
"Li Syaoron, the master wishes to see you now." Syaoron walked to enter the door, he was suddenly stopped by Yue."Don't think that I haven't been watching you through the dreaming pool." Syaoron looked to him, eyes hard as he walked past him. The master was sitting in his favorite chair that was right in front of a well lit fire place. Syaoron bowed down as Yue announced him. The master smiled down on Syaoron.  
"Li Syaoron, in a month and five days on her eighteenth birthday, Sakura Kinomoto will meet her death." Syaoron could do nothing or say nothing. All he could do was stand there trying to make sense of what he just heard. ' What is going on, is he serious! ' His master stood looking at the young angel, waiting for his reaction. Syaoron felt the tears swelling up in his eyes, his fist balled up resisting the temptation to grab his master and force him to take back everthing he had just said. But he knew that this was a special case, and things like this were bound to happen. He just didn't think it would be so soon.  
"What is your wish master..." his calm voice not only surprised his master, but himself. "The girls one and only wish is to find true love. We already have a canadite in mind. Once her wish is fufilled, she will find her fate." He looked at the angel, whos head was bent, hiding the emotion in his eyes. " Do you think that you can handel this, or shall I send Yue?" Syaoron looked up, hoping that his master didn't see the breaking of his heart and the flame that was slowly consuming his soul. "No, she is my charge. I will finish my duty." He bowed and turned to leave. The tears were about to defeat him as he came to Yue, who was waiting for him by the doors. "Don't do anything stupid." He walked past the silver haired angel. Pain, hurt, hate burning in his eyes. He made the decision then and there, as he gazed upon the mural one last time. He lifted his arms and flew back to earth.

Je ne, see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

﻿ 

Fallen  
by animeprincess056

Disclaimer: I donnot own ccs.

* * *

For the first time in her life since living with the Souhma family, Sakura Kinomoto was up and dressed and making breakfast whike the others slept. She woke up with the feeling of excitement. She didn't know what was in store for her today, but she knew deep inside that it would be good. She flipped the pancakes over and went to set the table.  
"Ara, good morning Sakura. You're up early." Sakura turned to see the woman that she has come to call mom. The beautiful woman had long sea green wavy hair and eyes as blue as the ocean depths. To Sakura, her voice sounded like a windchime in the air. She always looked stunning, even in the morning. "I don't know what got into me, I just woke up with so much energy." Her mother walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "They smell delicious!" "Thank y-" "Oh my god! Your up before me!" Meiling walked up to her sister and placed one hand on her forehead and then the other on her own. "Well, you don't seem to be running a fever" Sakura pushed the girls hand away while they're mother just watched and laughed.  
A tall handsome man with tosseled blonde hair stumbled into the kitchen dressed and ready for a day at the office. He yawned as he greeted his family, smeling the sweet aroma of one of his many favorite foods. "Good morning love." He leaned in and gave his wife a gentle kiss on the lips. Then turned to his girls. "good morning, how are my beautiful ladies doing today?" Meiling answered with a slight nod while Sakura answered with a stack of pancakes. They all sat down at the table and began eating thier breakfast. talking and laughing, talking and laughing. Sakura said a secret prayer to herself that this happiness forever.  
Thier father got up from the table and kissed his wife goodbye. He opened the door allowing Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo, and her boyfriend Eriol in. They bowed to Mr.Sohmo as he left. Tomoyo poked her head thru the kictchen door, her long black hair falling downwards. "Ready guys? We're going to be late." "Coming!" Sakura kissed her mother goodbye, grabbed her lunch and ran out the door.

School---

Everyone was either sitting in or on the desks. Talking to eachother waiting for the bell to ring. Once the bell rang, everyones focus was on thier teacher. A young woman named Rika Terada. She had cute short brown hairand sienna eyes that danced each time she smiled. Since she was young, she became an instant favorite. Her compassion foe the many youths who came to her for advicemade her not only a teacher, but a friend.  
The class immediatlly took thier seats. She looked gently upon the class and smiled."Good morning class. Today we welcome a new student." The whole class whispered in excitement. It was in the middle of the spring term and they hardly ever got transfer students this late in the year. The girls prayed for a cute guy while the guys prayed for a cute girl. "Please show him the same respect that you show towards your fellow peers. He is from Hong Kong, Li Syaoron..." Sakura couldn't help but gasp at the site ofhim, or any other girl for that matter. The young man was tall with chestnut hair which looked messy, but suited him well. However, it was the boys eyes which grabbed hold of Sakura. The most beautiful shade of amber. She blushed as she saw him stare right back at her. And just for a second, it seemed that they were the only two people in the room.  
Sakura found herself blushing and turned her gaze quickly away. "Li-chan, please take a seat right next to Hirazawa-chan." Sakura looked to her left and relized that the teacher was putting them right across from eachother. Little butterflies danced int he pit of her stomach as she watched him get closer to his desk. Tomoyo saw the nervous look on her friends face and smiled. While Eriol just sat back scratching his head wondering what was going on. 'Do I know him?' was all Sakura could think of. There was sometjing about this guy that... Her thoughts trailed off and on throughout the day. Sometimes stealing glances of the boy. 'Yes, there is definatly something about him...'

Later That Day---

Sakura opened her locker to the familiar flowing of letters. She bent down to pick them up when she bumped into a mess of brown hair.She looked up and found herself staring into those familiar amber pools. "Sakura, right?" He asked with a smile that almost melted her heart. "Yes, how did you know?" She politely answered as she began to pick up the letters. "Your friend Tomoyo. She also showed me where your locker was. She looked quickly away from him and scurried to ge all the letters together. As she went to pick up the last one, she felt Syaorons hand reaching for it as well. She stopped, all she could do is sit there and look into his eyes. Sayoron sat there, holding back the temptation to take her fully into his arms. The touch of her soft skin was more then he imagined it would be and more. He dared not move, hoping that she couldn't hear the pounding of his heart. He wished for the moment to last forever... The ringing bell broke Sakuras' trance. She quickly got to her feet and ran out of the building. All Syaoron could do is watch her leave.

Fated Encounter---

"Nee, Tomoyo" The amethyst eyed girl looked up from her book to her friend. "Yeah, what Sakura?" A look of confussion crossed both girls faces. "Let me guess, you forgot!" Sakura stood there with a cute dumbfound look that Tomoyo loved."HEHEHE I guess I did." "Ah Sakura, you never change." Tomoyo eyed her friend noticing that she seemed to be looking for something, or perhaps someone? Tomoyo smiled to herself."Sakura, do you happen to know Li-san?" "No, I don't, or at least I don't think I do." Tomoyo giggled. "Would you like to?" Sakura jumped up her face bright red."Wha-what are you talking about! What makes you think?" Tomoyo rose and began gathering her belongings."Well, I only ask because I think he likes you." She then ran towards Eriol leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts.  
Sayoron watched Sakura from the branch of the cherry tree that she was under. Earlier, he strained to hear the conversatio of the two girls and to no avail. Out of nowhere, a feather fell from Syaorons sleeve. Floating slowly down resting itself on Sakuras hand. "Ah! A feather, but where..." As she looked up to see where it came from, she saw Syaoron jumping down from the tree. As he rose, thier eyes met once more. She got up from the ground, still holding the feather in her hand.  
"Don't worry, I wasn't listening to you and your friend." He walked up to her and placed his hand on hers, taking the feather into his hands he opened her palm. A light blush crossed Sakuras cheeks. "You know, when a feather falls from the sky, and there are no birds in sight, they say that it is a message from an angel." She looked at him a smile playing on her lips. "What kind of message would an angel have for me?" He gently took her hand and placed the feather, he closed her hand around it. He looked deep into her eyes. "Perhaps, the answer to a wish." They stood staring at eachother as the cherry blossoms floated all around them.

I hope you liked it! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed my story Many thanks to... 

youkaigirl64, dbzgtfan2004,kitty00240,sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoran and RogueSummersLove. Again thankyou. Your reviews made my day 

Fallen

Summary: Li Syaoron is assigned Sakura Kinomoto as a charge. He risks losing his immortality to be with her, but she doesnt even know he exsists. He has one month to make her fall in love with him or else... Can he convince Sakura and the angels against him that they are destined to be together? My first fanfic here, please read and review. Good or bad, i dont care as long as u read it- 

Week One

Since the day at the cherry blossom tree, Sakura and Syaoron became quick friends. They ate lunch undernethe the trees and in the afternoons, he would walk her home. He asked questions about her the little things, like what she did for fun, what was her favorite song, what were her dreams etc. Even though he had known her since infancy, there were many things he found that he did not know about her. Like for example that Tomoyo made Sakuras outfits and that her favorite color was pink and her favorite flavor vanilla. He learned that not only could she play the piano, but also had a voice that rivaled any angel he had ever heard in the heavens. Syaoron was meeting the real Sakura Kinomoto. And was falling even more.

Sakuras feelings for the boy were growing fast. She found that with Syaoron, she was completely at ease and could tell him anything. She found herself revealing her inner most thoughts and dreams. She also found solace in his comforting words whenever a memory of the past would surface. She found laughter in watching him try new things, everything he did seemed as if he were doing it for the first time. Like the time they stopped for icecream, he ate his chocolate cone so fast he got an ice headache. And not to mention the time they went to the cafe and he ordered everything off the menu and ate it all in one sitting. She didn't know if he was hungry, or it being his first time in a new country he just wanted to try everything. None the less, she found his innocence and curiosity cute and exciting.

In school, people stared and talked as if they were a couple. Though Sakura didn't feel that they were. There were many things she wanted to know about the boy, but whenever she asked a question concerning him or his family, he would simply smile and change the subject. She began to wonder if they had more in common then just enjoying spending time together. Everytime they spoke, she hoped that in some way he would give her just a little hint of what was on his mind and his heart.

Feathers

Syaoron watched as the feathers began to fall once again from his sleeves. It began with one, sometimes two a day. But gradually more and more began to fall. He knew that he was slowly but surely running out of time. Whatever the solution, he had to find it quickly or else...

Week TwoFirst Date

Tomoyo walked over to the desk that she and Sakura shared and placed a flyer down.  
"A new planetarium is opening up across town, I thought it would be cool if the four of us went!" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura who was already blushing. She turned shyly to Syaoron."Would you like to go with us, well um me?" He smiled."I'd love to." Sakura smiled gleefully. "Great!" Tomoyo smiled triumphantly. Later that day, Tomoyo caught up with Sakura. "Well, your first official date. You must be excited." Sakura blushed as she began shaking her hands and head."No no, we're just friends." She lowered her head and in a voice just above a whisper,"I don't even know how he feels. Besides, I don't want to push him. He seems tohave alot of secrets that he doesn't quite feelsafe enough to tell me. I just wish that he would confide in me." She looked into the worried eyes of her best friend. Tomoyo smiled and placed a hand on Sakuras shoulder. "Seems like your falling for him, aren't you?" All Sakura coulddo was smile lightly at the thought. "You know, I think I am."

Eriol and Syaoron stood in front of the planetarium waiting for the girls to arrive.Eriol was wearinga light grey shirt with black jeans and a matching jacket. While Syaoron wore a green shirt and khaki pants, his hair messy as usual. Eriol kept looking at his watch,"Sheesh! Women, they make you wait forever!" Syaoron kept himself quiet, and up against the wall. His hands in his pockets. Eriol smirked at him."If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were nervous." Syaoron looked at him, a bead of sweat forming above his brow. 

"Yeah, kindof." "So, are you two officially an item yet?Or what?" Beforehe could answer, Tomoyocame running intoEriols arms. He embraced her and gave her asweet kiss on the lips. Syaoron watchedand wondered what Sakuras lips felt like. The thought brought a slight blush to his cheeks. His blush brightened at the sight of Sakura.'She's so beautiful.' She was wearing a soft pink dress with spaghetti straps, her hair cascaded past her shoulders was a decoration in itself. She also wore a small hint of lipstick. 

The dumbfounded look on Syaorons facewas just the first sign of her well thought up plan to make them a couple. She had thought of everything. The palce, the timing, she even made the dress. "Well," she said as she grabbedher boyfriends hand,"Shall we go?" They slowly walked up to eachother. "You look great" They both said at the same time..Sakura giggled as Syaoron ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Thank you." 

Inside the planetarium, they looked at the display cases of moon rocks and various items used in space. They took a ride in the rocket simulator and enjoyed lunch in the cafe. Every now and then, Sakura would catch Syaoron looking at her, making her smile. 

"Oh, it's time for the stars show! Let's go." Tomoyo dragged Eriol by the arm who didn't seem to mind the attention, he just wished that she wouldn't be so rough. They headed into the dimly lit auditorium and found seats in the center towards the back. Before the lights were even out, Eriol and Tomoyo were making out.The room slowly became darker as thier seats pulled back. Little lights resembling stars began to twinkle, showing brighter where planets were located. The whole crowd gasped as the shotting stars began to fall. Syaoron looked over to Sakura, who was in awe of the whole show."It's so beautiful." She whispered."It's like heaven is so close, that you can touch it." He continued to watch her as he reached for her hand. Before he took it, he whispered softly into her ear,"Yes, it is." He then took her hand in his. She looked into his eyes and saw the very thing that she herself knew. At that moment, her life had changed. Because she had fallen in love with Li Syaoron. 

Reika Terada was grading papers when a familiar figure from her past approached her. "Long time no see, Armana." Reika trembled at the name, and the past that was connected to it. "Yue..." "Armana, I have a mission for you." 

Again, I thank all of you that have reviewed so far and hope to hear from you again! Je ne! 


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen

First of all, I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story so far. At the end of this chapter, I will express my thanks to each of you. I would also like to thank the readers who have read and have not reviewed. Thank you for taking the time to read my work.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, so don't sue me. I own nothing, nada, Nin and any other word that means not a damn thing.

Chapter Five

Armanas Awakening

The sight of his violet eyes sent shivers down her spine as she rose out of her chair and ran towards the door. With one swift move, the door locked and he was once again in front of her.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?" Yue let out a weak laugh as he gazed upon his old love.

"You shall remember in time, my dear. For now, you must remember only one thing..." He grasped her chin in his and kissed her gently on the lips. As her eyes closed, a strong gust of wind and an illuminating light surrounded the woman. Her hair color changed from ember, to a dazzling cherry red, which flowed to the floor and from her back, sprout a pair of wings. Her business type attire was now replaced with a flowing white gown with a laced up bodice, her feet bare. Yue stood in awe of the creature before him.

As she opened her eyes, Yue was immediately thrown across the room by the very will of the woman. As he got up, he found that the eyes of her dormant form was now replaced with the icy gaze, filled with loneliness, pain and despair.

"Why have you awakened me , Yue. Do you not remember my promise." A purple crystal formed in the palm of her hand and sent shards flying towards Yue, who blocked them with a power shield. This angered the woman even more as the crystal took the form of a sword and she charged at him. He easily blocked and grabbed the woman by the throat and flew her into the wall.

"Now Armana, are you still so sore that I chose your fathers side then yours." Tears filled her eyes at the mention of her father, who had betrayed her so many years ago. How many fathers would seduce their daughters lover, out of spite? Beyond her control, tears spilled from her eyes. Yue loosened his grip and she fell to the floor, crying.

"Pathetic. Fleeing to Earth and posing as a human. Did you not think he would find you?" She looked up at him, in shock. Yes, she did think she got away. She was able to hide her true self in a human who was on the brink of death. In exchange for using the girls body, she had to promise to grant her three wishes in life. So far she had granted her two. The third, she possibly never can give. Not again. She was able to keep her wings, and not be considered a fallen. How did he find her?

"You're father was the one who arranged your false form. He needed you to get close to the 'one'. " He gave the woman a mean smirk."He is now in need of your services." She stared at him, hate shining deep in her eyes and heart. The men who betrayed her now demanded her service. If she accepted, she knew what they would ask of her. The notion would destroy her very soul. If she refused, she might as well forfeit her life. For her father held the power to destroy her where she stands. She rose to her feet to receive her orders.

"What is my father's bidding, Yue?"

"You are to kill the 'One'. Sakura Kinomoto."

Running out of time

It had been two weeks since he had joined Sakura on earth. He had little time left to figure out what the head angel had planned and a way to stop it. His wings were wilting, meaning his time on earth wouldn't be for very much longer. If he didn't hurry, he would die as well. He kept up the facade of a normal mortal, spending every waking moment with Sakura as he possibly could. He felt his power decrease with each day. Even lifting his wings made him wince in pain. He knew that to his very last breath, he would protect the woman who had become so sacred to him. He just prayed that when he did save her, he'd have a breath left.

Reika Terada awoke in her apartment, wondering what had happened. She turned to find her child hood friend, Touya sitting in a chair beside her holding her hand.

"How are you feeling?" Reika looked at him and smiled.

"I'm fine. What happened?" Touya looked got up from the chair and sat beside her on the bed, still holding her hand. He ran his free hand through his dark brown hair.

"I don't know. You tell me. I went in the room to grade some papers and I found the place a mess and you fainted on the ground. You don't remember anything?" Reika nodded her head.

"No, I guess I blacked out." Touya went to touch her face and stopped himself. He knew that now was not the time for such thoughts. She watched as he fought with his inner thoughts and couldn't help but think of why she just won't give in. He had confessed his love for her years ago, but on the day she was to give him an answer, she was in a car accident and since then had not the courage to tell him her true feelings. She felt something always stopping herself. What it was, she may never know.

"Nee, Touya?" He looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, what." She placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you. For everything." He smiled, understanding. She was yet again telling him to wait for her, and to be patient. That she would let him know when she was ready.

"Your welcome."

Syaoron stood at the top of the tree looking into Sakuras bedroom. He had always enjoyed watching her sleep. So from time to time, he found himself flying up the tree and watching her. This time, he wasn't alone. He felt a powerful aura near by, one like his own. He flew into the sky, looking for the source. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Little did he know that the source of the aura was coming from the woman on the swing, who simply watched him and laughed.

Sakura left her house earlier then usual and found a sleeping Syaoron under her tree. She giggled and walked up, careful not to wake him. She touched his face gently, thinking to herself how unearthly he looked. She brushed a piece of hair away from his face and at that moment, she wanted him. She bent toward slowly, just as her lips were about to touch his, he woke. He quickly yawned as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to walk with you to school, but as I was waiting, I fell asleep."

Sakura blushed, wondering if he knew what she was about to do.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it." She grabbed his hand and began to walk, making him follow.

"Let's get going, or we'll be late." Syaoron smiled, until he felt the aura again, this time a lot stronger then the last time. There was no mistaking it, He knew this aura anywhere. Out of nowhere, purple shards of crystal flew toward their direction. Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Sakura and protected her with a power shield.

From the air, a woman with long red hair descended upon the earth and smirked. Sakura got out from behind Syaoron to see what was going on. She turned and saw the look of fear in Syaorons eyes, but she saw noone around. She glanced up as she heard a womans laugh.

"Long time no see, Syaoron. Now, be a good little angel and step aside from the girl." Sakura looked up in the sky at the woman and then to Syaoron.

'Angel! What is she talking abo...' Her thoughts were cut off when another stream of crystals flew their way. This time, one of the cut her leg. She fell down and grabbed her leg, which was now gushing out blood. Syaoron let out a large scream and from his back, sprouted his wings. A green crystal appeared in the palm of his hand.

"Armana, you have just made a big mistake!" Sakura watched, in shock.

'Syaoron...he's...an...an...angel!' Syaorons shards broke through her power shield and sliced her in the stomach. She fell to the ground hard.

"She has to die, there is no other way. If you kill me, they'll just send someone else." Syaoron stood in front of her as his crystal took the form of a sword.

"Let them send a hundred! I don't care. I'll slay as many as it takes to protect her." As he brought the sword down, she vanished. Syaoron's crystal disappeared and he turned toward Sakura, who had tears of pain and confusion coming down her face. She tried to stand and then fell to the ground again. He ran to her, forgetting about his revealed form and looked at her leg. Out of reflex, she pulled away. Pain showed in his eyes as he saw that she was frightened and he was the one who had placed that fear there. She slowly reached out and stroke a part of his wing and then fainted. He healed her leg and flew her to her house. Placing her in her bed, he prayed that she would just wake up and think that it was all a bad dream.

Well, there you go folks. The battle for Sakura's life has begun. Now, on with the thank-you!

Rouguesummerslover: I'm glad that you think my story is cute. I enjoy hearing from you.

Kitty00240: Thank-you for your comment on the date. I thought it up while I was at work of all places. I'm a hopeless romantic at heart and I always wished that something like that would be said to mesigh oh well, thank you and please keep reading.

Sakura123: Thanks, when I thought of the idea for the story, believe it or not I was listening to the song 'Fallen' by Sarah McLachlan. I saw it so perfectly as if I was watching it on t.v Then I checked to make sure that noone else was writing one like this and found nothing, so here it is! I'm glad you like it.

Sakuracherryblossoms a.k.a Sakura Mei: Thank-you for your review. It made me very happy.

And last but most defiantly not least...

Caiyu: I want to thank you for reading not only this story, but all of my stories so far. I know that I'm not as good as some of the authors I have read on this site. But when I get a review on every story, from the same reviewer, it keeps me going knowing . So I want to thank you for your support. And I hope to hear from you in the near future for my other stories.

Well, 11 reviews may not seem much to most people, but it is a big deal for me. Thank you so much and I hope to get more. Feel free to critique me, flame me , or tell me how cute my story is. Whether good or bad, I treasure every review. Domo Arigato minna-San. That's it for now. I hope to update very soon. I have two other stories that I'm working on so I will try my best to update quickly. Until next time, Je ne v


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

WOW! I'm finally updating! I was suffering from a major brain fart, but I'm better now. Or am I... Oh well, again, sorry for the long delay.

Chapter 6

"Who are you?"

Sayoron watched as Sakura slept soundly, or as soundly as one could after her ordeal. The shock of seeing him in his true form caused her to faint, it had been hours and she had still not waken. At first, he took her to her own house. He had even got so far as to covering her up when he heard footsteps nearing the door. Again, to his dismay had to move her. Finally they ended up at the place he called 'home'. For hours, he kept vigilant by her side, replaying every detail of the prior events. Why send her? She was no assassin, in fact she was quite the opposite. Armana, who has been gone for close to ten years, appears out of nowhere and to what. Kill the very person he had swore to protect. All the thinking caused him to doze off, into a restless sleep.

Screaming was soon replaced with the tiny cries of a newborn. As the man with azure eyes gazed upon the bundled child, the midwife discovered two things. One, the child had a strange growth coming from her back. And second, that her mother failed to survive the delivery. The man named the child Arukas. For the longest time, he hid her away in their small cottage, afraid of what the outside world may do to her. One day, a young man of twenty crossed a creek and became lost in the forest that came after it. He traveled for days before he came to a small river. In that river, he witnessed the very essence of beauty. She was tall and slender, her raven hair cascaded down her back ending at her knees. However, it was the odd things sprout from her back that held the young mans attention. They looked like wings, ones that would belong to a bird. The color of which also matched her hair. Without knowing, he let out his breath which he had been holding in. Afraid that the beautiful creature would hear him, he turned to leave. The girl heard the twigs begin to break around her. As she turned, her emerald eyes met with the eyes of amber. They stood there for what seemed eternity. Before he relized what he was doing, he walked closer to the river. "What is your name?" She gazed upon him in shock, Arukas, yours?" He looked away shyly, running his hands through his messy chestnut hair. "Xiao Lang" ...

Sakura awoke, clinching the sheets as she struggled to catch her breath. Her hand slowly made its way to her forehead, which she found was dripping with sweat. 'What was that? A dream. No, it felt more like, like a memory...' Syaoron let out a small groan, causing her to jump right out of the bed. Causing Syaoron to wake.

"Sakura, are you ok?" As he reached for her hand, she jerked it away, fear showing greatly in her eyes. He pulled back, seeing that she was probably still in a state of shock, he simply just stared at her. She had her arms held up as if trying to defend herself. Sayoran didn't even try to mask the hurt that loomed in his eyes and his heart. In his mind, he understood that she was scared, but his heart inside felt as if it were breaking in two. They both waited for the other to say something, minutes passed feeling more like hours.

"Who are you? What are you and What the hell is going on?" Sayoran took a deep breath, trying to figure out exactly what he would tell her, and how much. The last thing he wanted was to scare her more then she already was. He sat down in the chair beside the bed. He looked to see that Sakura was finally letting her guard down, but still stayed in the corner. He took another deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"I am Li Sayoran, and I am an angel who was assigned to you at birth to guide you through life. Every human has them, except we are not always with just one specific person. We have many charges. With you being the exception." "Wait, what do you mean by 'exception'?" He looked down at his feet and then back to her. "On the day you were born, I was sent by my master, the head angel to witness and report your birth. I had already thought it unusual because we have a special angel who takes care of birth and death recording. When I returned before him, he had informed me that I was stripped of my other charges and that you were a special case, and must be fully protected. I was to never leave your side." He paused, watching as she tried to soak in everything he had just said.

"Why me? Why?" Tears began to fill in her eyes as she thought back to a certain event that took place. One that she thought of often, one she would never reveal. "It was you, wasn't it. You helped me. That day,..." She walked over to him, no longer worried whether or not she was afraid of him. He wiped the tear from her cheek. " If you are supposed to protect me, then why was that woman trying to hurt me?"

"My master recently called me back to inform me that on your eighteenth birthday, I would no longer be with you because you were scheduled to, to..." "I was to die..." Her voice was barely above a whisper, the words uttered from her lips was enough to bing him to his knees."Yes, you were to die." She sank down to the floor. "Then why are you here? Was the getting close to me and ... and that day at the planetarium. Was that why? Why are you here?" Her voice was low and meek, as if afraid to hear the answer, fearing that she may already know.

"That's simple. I came down her to protect the one I love." She stared at him in disbelief, did she just hear him right? She slowly began to stand, waiting for him to start laughing. But the unwavering look in his eyes suggested otherwise. "What did you say?"

"I refused my masters orders. I had two months to figure out how to keep you from them. But I see that they have figured out what I'm trying to do. If a person somehow dodges their fate, they are given a second chance. So I swore, that no matter even if it meant sacrificing myself in the process. I will protect you."

Touya awoke suddenly. As he looked up from his chair, a bright light shone and in the bed laid a young woman. She was bleeding and tears were steaming down her face. All he could hear between the muffled cries was " Why, why aren't I healing?" He stood, dumbfounded. As he gazed on the injured woman he began sensing a sort of deja vu. He walked closer, the woman seemingly still unaware of his presence. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him with tear stained eyes. "Ri- Ririka?" She was silent. "Ririka, it's you, isn't it." His eyes searched hers, looking for an answer. He glanced down at her blood soaked hand and placed his hand over it. "We need to get this wound cleaned. Stay here, I'll be right back." He ran out of the room in search for the first aid kit. Armana, forgetting the pain of her injury sat confused. 'How is it that he still sees me as Ririka?' She lifted her other hand and felt that her wings had begun to wilt. Hundreds of feathers, some blood stained fell to the floor. 'Could he not see my wings?'

Touya returned holding a red box. He took the gauze and alcohol out and prepared to dress her wound. His gentle touch seemed to dispel the pain. As he finished, his hand left her wound and made its way toward her face. He touched her cheek, sending shivers down Armanas spine. "You are Ririka." It was more of a statement then a question. She looked away. "The aura is the same. So you don't have to be afraid. You can tell me." She looked him right in the eyes, fear filled her gaze. "No, I am not Ririka. I am Armana. The Ririka you knew, no longer exists and hasn't for a long time." She saw the confusion on his face and found it sad. She knew the damage that this was doing to this man. He loved this girl all of his life. After thinking he had lost her once, and thinking he was given a second chance, he finds it was all just a fantasy. One that she helped create to escape her own living hell.

"No, you are her, I know it. You may look different, but you're her." Frustration began to form in the mans eyes. Her next words were going to shatter his soul. "Ririka has been dead. She died that night. The woman you love no longer exists. I'm sorry." Before he could say anymore, she disappeared into a blinding ball of light. Feeling her still, he ran out the door, without knowing running to where he knew she was going.

She sat on the swing, her wound still hurting her. But the tears from her face were not from her injury.

Sakura didn't know what to say. To her, it seemed kind of ironic. The one thing she ever wished for was to fall in love and live a long and happy life. Her whole life seemed like one big sick joke. And that at any moment, a camera crew would emerge and say 'Surprise! This has all been a practical joke!' She just wanted to be a normal teenage girl, not the center object of a war.

"Would you like me to take you home?" She nodded her head and he took hold of her hand. She looked unsure at first, he gave her a reassuring smile. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." She gave him a faint smile and walked out the door.

Armana sensed a powerful aura approaching her direction. 'What should I do? I'm still not healed.' It was drawing closer. Her wings sprouted from her back and she took to the sky. "There they are." A smirk crossed her face as she met her second opportunity to eliminate her target. Her crystal formed in her hand and shot shards towards the oncoming couple. Syaoron, just in time to push Sakura to safety, withdrew his own crystal. With a scream, his wings sprouted from his back and he took to the sky, heading towards Armana. Her crystal in turn turned to a sword just as Syaoron made his first blow. She blocked and pushed him back, drawing him back.

"How does it feel, Syaoron? To love someone and not be able to be with them." Syaoron struck back at her, his blow faster then the last. "What!" Her anger was starting to get the better of him. She began striking him faster. "You heard me, HOW DOES IT FEEL!" Just as he thought he had the upper hand, she slashed his arm, he heard Sakura scream as he felt the warm liquid fall down his arm. "How does it feel to know that the one you love will always be out of your reach." Her sword made contact with his other arm. "Armana, what the hell!" Tears filled her eyes, her blows becoming faster, causing Syaoron to be on the defensive. "How does it feel to have to pretend to be someone else, and hide your true self from the world." Down on the ground, a sharp pain crossed Sakuras heart. Armana was in pain! She was hurting. Pity for this woman filled Sakuras eyes with tears. "Syaoron! Please, don't hurt her!" Syaoron was trying his hardest to keep Armanas sword from striking him,"WHAT!" He yelled over her shoulder. As he pushed her back, Armanas eyes strayed to the left, and just before a single tear fell, Yue's blade made its way through her stomach. A mans voice, out of nowhere screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Syaoron gazed in shock, Sakura sank to the ground. "You failed, Armana. You will pay penance with your life." As she fell to the ground a man appeared beside her. Syaoron turned to Yue, holding his sword firm in his hands. "Relax, I'm not coming for the girl yet." He lifted his arm and before Syaoron could strike, he was gone.

Down on the ground, Sakura rushed to get to the injured woman. A man with dark hair beat her to it. "Ririka, Ririka!" She struggled to open her eyes. "Please, listen. I'm sorry." He pulled her closer to him, cradling her head in his lap. "Don't talk, we have to get you to a hospital." She began to cough, as she did blood began to trickle down her mouth. "I'm sorry that I was to late to fulfil Ririkas last wish. I was afraid. Afraid that the feelings you felt were not really for me, but for the girl I pretended to be." Touya was now starting to understand. The woman that he fell in love with wasn't his childhood friend. Yes, he cared for Ririka before her accident. But It was the person she was after that he truly loved. And now, he was losing her. "Armana..." She smiled. "I love you, Touya. And I eternally will." "Armana, don't die! I love you! Armana!" She smiled one last time. "My name, you said my name.I like how it sounds coming from you..." Her eyes began to slowly close as her body became limp. She slowly began fading away. "Armana! ARMANA!" Syaoron held Sakura, who was crying uncontrollably. "Don't leave me. Armana!" She was gone, all that was left now was a broken man with a broken heart.

Yue flew across the room and hit the wall hard. Blood trickled down his nose. He wiped it onto his finger and placed it in his mouth. "Well, I knew that you liked it rough, but I didn't know how rough." The master smoothed his robe and tried to compose himself. "We needed her for the awakening! How could you be so careless!" Yue gave his master an icy gaze. "Believe me, master. The awakening will take place. I guarantee."

Phweee! OMG! I finally finished this chapter! It's a miracle. I hope that people are still reading this. Thank you for all of your support to those who have already reviewed. I hope to update soon. We are nearing the end, and I'm still wondering myself how it is going to play out. For those of you reading my other stories, I hope to be updating on those as well. Domo Arigato! Je ne!

P.s Don't forget to hit that cute button that says review. My B-day is next wed. and for my birthday I want at least 10 reviews. Onegai! That's all I ask for. Bye-bie.


End file.
